


Four Dumbass Stuck In _______

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dancetale Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: *looks at the four sanses I've chosen for this* oof y'all getting fucked up lol
Relationships: Sans & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * dream since she was turned to stone for so long hates small spaces/staying still  
> * apples are scary pls no-  
> * has hard time being inside will NOT GO INSIDE  
> * wild tree baby (while noot had time to get use to being inside I doubt dream did)  
> * will cry herself to sleep/sleeps in a tree  
> * she is soft but also will cut a bitch
> 
> * dance does not like dancing with humans or people they ain't close with  
> * they have a scar on the ribs from before the first reset it hurts from time to time  
> * will wear whatever they want at home but wears the same damn thing out and bout  
> * has a hard time accepting people like them  
> * gives the best hugs ;)  
> * WARMTH
> 
> * Horror is actually a great cook  
> * he doesn't like people touching his head with or without magic it makes him panic  
> * he cannot bake at all  
> * while he doesn't like eating monster's/humans will do so if they hurt his loved ones bc petty ass bitch  
> * touched starved while not as bad as red or dream it is bad  
> * just don't mess with his axe save ya self from that
> 
> * Red is covered in scars and unlike his brother he doesn't like talking about it  
> * touch her without permission? Say bye to ya knees  
> * he can't sleep without making sure it's safe  
> * doesn't know how to deal with kindness and love  
> * their soul is so cracked everyone other than the unkind aus are shocked they're still alive  
> * has a huge problem w/ kings and gasters

"Red horror dance what did you do?" Dream the appointed brain cell carrier for today asked crossing her arms  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"It was horrors fault!" Dance said quickly

"No? It was red's!"

"Uhhh no pretty sure it was danc-"

"I don't care who's fault it was" dream said tapping her foot

".....we just wanted to get you something nice" horror mumbled sadly

"And then well we heard someone making fun of the star sanses because they let you guys act and dress the way you do" dance added in softly

"So we got mad and it escalated into a fight I'm surprised horrors friends didn't come from all the negativity" red said glaring at the wall while the other two nodded

Dream sighed shaking her head "while I appreciate you three trying to defend us it isn't needed" she mumbled softly

Horror pouted while dance and red glared at the floor and wall 

"Alright come here if you three are up to it" dream sighed holding her arms out

Dance was the first to cuddle up into her right side

"Thanks....mom" they grinned at dreams groaned

Next was horror he took up her left side it took a moment for red to join and since he was last he took up the space on her lap

"I'm happy you all are safe but still disappointed"

"Noooo!" Dance yelled

"Fuck" red groaned

Horror just hid his face into his jacket

Dream laughed at their reactions


	2. *Wheezes*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * dream since she was turned to stone for so long hates small spaces/staying still  
> * apples are scary pls no-  
> * has hard time being inside will NOT GO INSIDE  
> * wild tree baby (while noot had time to get use to being inside I doubt dream did)  
> * will cry herself to sleep/sleeps in a tree  
> * she is soft but also will cut a bitch
> 
> * dance does not like dancing with humans or people they ain't close with  
> * they have a scar on the ribs from before the first reset it hurts from time to time  
> * will wear whatever they want at home but wears the same damn thing out and bout  
> * has a hard time accepting people like them  
> * gives the best hugs ;)  
> * WARMTH
> 
> * Horror is actually a great cook  
> * he doesn't like people touching his head with or without magic it makes him panic  
> * he cannot bake at all  
> * while he doesn't like eating monster's/humans will do so if they hurt his loved ones bc petty ass bitch  
> * touched starved while not as bad as red or dream it is bad  
> * just don't mess with his axe save ya self from that
> 
> * Red is covered in scars and unlike his brother he doesn't like talking about it  
> * touch her without permission? Say bye to ya knees  
> * he can't sleep without making sure it's safe  
> * doesn't know how to deal with kindness and love  
> * their soul is so cracked everyone other than the unkind aus are shocked they're still alive  
> * has a huge problem w/ kings and gasters

"Dream what the hell..." Red mumbled out watching dream sleeping in a tree with dance

"Are they in the tree?" Horror asked watched eating a sandwich

"How are they doing it?" Red mumbled leaning against horror's chest

"I don't know" horror mumbled placing his chin ontop of Reds head purring softly

"You're purring dude" Red grinned 

"Nightmare is gonna be mad if he knew I'm friends with you three" horror informed him

"Eh his just a big baby he'll get over it" Red hummed softly as they watched the two of their friends sleep in the tree

"What do you think he'll do if we all went on a date or fucked?" Horror asked making red choked on his sandwich

"OH MY FUCKIN GOD HORROR!!" Red screamed turning bright red

"What??" Horror asked grinning and hugging red tightly and nuzzling his neck

"DANCE DREAM HELP GET UP!" Red screamed at the two sleeping skeletons

"Nah" Dance grinned at their friends while dream cuddled into them

"You look fine red" Dream grinned at her red friend

"You both are evil" Red glared at them


	3. Are They Dead? HORROR NO! HORROR YES!!!! I Hate It Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * dream since she was turned to stone for so long hates small spaces/staying still  
> * apples are scary pls no-  
> * has hard time being inside will NOT GO INSIDE  
> * wild tree baby (while noot had time to get use to being inside I doubt dream did)  
> * will cry herself to sleep/sleeps in a tree  
> * she is soft but also will cut a bitch
> 
> * dance does not like dancing with humans or people they ain't close with  
> * they have a scar on the ribs from before the first reset it hurts from time to time  
> * will wear whatever they want at home but wears the same damn thing out and bout  
> * has a hard time accepting people like them  
> * gives the best hugs ;)  
> * WARMTH
> 
> * Horror is actually a great cook  
> * he doesn't like people touching his head with or without magic it makes him panic  
> * he cannot bake at all  
> * while he doesn't like eating monster's/humans will do so if they hurt his loved ones bc petty ass bitch  
> * touched starved while not as bad as red or dream it is bad  
> * just don't mess with his axe save ya self from that
> 
> * Red is covered in scars and unlike his brother he doesn't like talking about it  
> * touch her without permission? Say bye to ya knees  
> * he can't sleep without making sure it's safe  
> * doesn't know how to deal with kindness and love  
> * their soul is so cracked everyone other than the unkind aus are shocked they're still alive  
> * has a huge problem w/ kings and gasters

"are they dead?" Dance asked pointing at the bodies of humans that they stumbled upon 

Horror grumbled before poking ones face

"Horror no!!" Dream said grabbing his hand with hers and moving it away from the humans face

"Horror yes" he mubbled using the other hand to poke it

"I hate it here" Red said watching the others leaning against a wall tempted to see if they could get away with smoking

"Red you love it here with us" dream chirped smiling at them

"Yeah I seem to recall your blushing face as horror had you on his lap~" dance teased grinning at the other who began to blush though they'd deny it with their life

"You did I even remember that because you look adorable" horror pipped up from where he was 

"Mhm and you adore us don't lie" dream said sending them a knowing looking which they glared back at her

"Fuck off I don't" red mubbled crossing their arms not noting dance had moved right next to them until they threw their arms around their shoulders

"Admit it you lo~ve us!" Dance teased making red roll their eyelights

"Says who?"

"Your blush does for one" horror grinned at them scooping dream into his arms who yelped 

"Oh no" dance and red mubbled before running away 

"Come back here you two!" Horror snapped before running after them currying a laughing dream

**Author's Note:**

> They all can touch eachother w/o asking but they normally do bc consent is great my radical b-
> 
> *gets stabbed* ah shit here we go again 🎉


End file.
